Cycling Adventure in Johto
by haruruki
Summary: May decided to leave Ash and do pokemon contest in Johto alone. However her rival, Drew do the same too. "Nurse Joy told me to feed you. Now say ahh..." he began to feed her. "Ahh..." she opened her mouth. Drew blushed a little. "Good, now get ready for the second one." happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Haruruki: Hey guys! This is my first fic! Maybe I gonna make a mistake.

Drew: I know you will make a lot mistake for your first fic.

May: Hey don't say that! Haru is still learning how to be a great author!

Haruruki: Yeah thank you for reminder May.

Drew: This is getting boring, I'm out from here. (out from the stage)

May: Come back here grasshead! (chase Drew)

Haruruki: Oh my, what a lovely bird. Anyway I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy reading~

* * *

After May split with Ash and Brock, May decides to do Pokemon Contest in Johto alone . Because she didn't want to bother them and want to learn how to take care herself better .

"May ! Are you ready yet ? " Caroline asked .

"Yes mom ! "

"May, do your best, I know you will." Norman said .

"Thx dad !" May smiled .

"May?"

" Yes Max ? "

" I'm gonna miss you . " Max said sadly .

" Do not worry Max , you stay here , you can train with my Munclax , bulbasaur, Skitty and beautifly . "

" Really ? " Max asked .

" Of course ! " May answered

" Yeah ! "

" May ? "

" Yes mom ? "

" You're going to miss your ship if you keep talking . " said Caroline reminded .

" Oh my! Goodbye Mom, Dad and Max! " May said as she pedaled .

" Good bye May ! " said Caroline

"Make your Dad proud May ! " Norman said .

" May ! I hope you can take care of yourself !" Max said. May sweetdrop , of course you guys know that May can't take care of herself well .

**SLATEPORT HARBOR S.S. TIDAL**

May finally arrived at Slateport City . Then she folded her folding bike and carry it into the ferry .

" Uhm , sorry young lady but if you gonna bring that bike, we have to put it in cabin . " said an officer .

" Oh, okay. " said May .

" Okay , now can you please show your ticket ? "

May showed her ticket to Johto . While reading , the officer smiled briefly .

" So , your name is May ? "

" Yeah ? " May confused .

" Then good luck for your contest! I will cheering for you . "

" HEY ! BRUCE ! "

" Oh ! Captain Stern ! " Bruce vibrating

" Talk less! Do your job properly ! " said Captain Bruce snapped up bouncing .

" Forgive me captain ! " said Bruce pleaded .

May sweetdrop , she slowly stepped away from the guys .

A few minutes later the ship began to sail. May felt her stomach begin to hunger and started looking for lunch in the dining hall . After finished her lunch she was bored . then she took her pokeball .

" Come on out ! Squirtle! "

" Squirtle! "

" Hey Squirtle , rather than bored let's practice for the upcoming contest . " said May .

" Squirtle! " he answared .

In the middle of her training, May feel being watched.

' Is there a stalker ? ' asked May in her heart . Then May asked anxiously .

" Hey, who's there ? "

Suddenly there appeared a rose in the air , slowly she remembered something .

' Huh ? why there's a roses ? Whose is it ? Oh don't say that - '

" Hey May, long time no see . " he said while flipping his fringe smirk .

" Ah, It's walking grass ! " then she catched the rose.

" Looks like you're still not ready to contest in Johto , May . " Drew said .

"If you say so , then are you ready ? " asked May .

"Whenever I would always be ready May , not like you . " Drew smirk

"Then prove it when you're ready ! " May said angrily and threw the rose , why Drew always arrogant ?

" Hah ! Are you kidding ? Then battle with me ! " he flipped his fringe .

"Just watch Drew, you'll be sorry . " May smirk .

Then they match begins.

" Roselia Go ! "

" Roselia ! " she said .

" Roselia , are you ready to win ? " Drew asked smirk .

" You're too confident Drew ! Arrogant grasshead ! " May said angrily .

" Hurry up May , choose your pokemon , "

" Shut up ! You don't have to tell me what to do ! Squritle are you ready ? "

" Squirtle ! " he said smile.

" Squitle use water gun ! " May shouted.

" Squirtleee ! ! " Squirtle let the water out from his mouth .

"Did you know May ? Water types pokemon are not very effective against pokemon grass type , Roselia dodge it and use magical!leaf ! " Roselia dodge and use magical leaf squirtle .

" Roseliaa ! " and she issued a magical attack towards squirtle leaf .

" Squirtle ! Dodge it ! " May shouted . But too late , the attack moves quickly and hit Squirtle .

" Squirrtlee..." he said weakly . May began to worry .

" Squirtle are you okay ? " asked May .

" Roselia attack squirtle with petal dance ! " Drew said .

" Oh no you don't ! Squirtle use protect and then aqua tail ! " said May.

Squirtle did as she was told , he uses protected to avoid petal dance and use aqua tail at Roselia.

" Roselia ! ! " she said with pain .

" Not bad May , but it will end here, Roselia quick use Solarbeam ! "

" Roseeeliaaa ! " she said as she let Solarbeam out , but squirle getting tired and he can't dodge.

" Squirtleee ! " Squirtle cried .

" Squirtle ! Are you alright ? " May asked worried .

" May , squirtle is Unable to battle , the winner is me . " Drew flipped his smirk while fringe . May sigh , she know that he is better than her .

" Squirrtlee ... " he said weakly but still want to battle .

" Are you still want to battle ? " May asked , she looked at her pokemon , just looked at her weak pokemon make her heart hurt .

" Squirttlee ... " he nodded . May sigh again , she want to stopped squirtle , but squirtle still want to battle .

" Alright , now use water gun ! " May said.

" Squirtleee ! ! ! " Squirtle did as May said, he use water gun but this time larger and hit Roselia badly.

" Roseelia ... " she said and fainted .

" Roselia are you alright ? " Drew asked worried . May be surprised , that was not a water gun .

" Hey Squirtle what was that ? " May asked surprised . Squirtle self look confused .

" May , that's not a water gun . It's hydro pump . " answered Drew and his Roselia returning to her pokeball .

" Squirtle ! " he said happly but then fainted . May attacked her pokemon with a warm hug .

" You did a great job buddy , return . " May said gentle .

" Looks like it 's a tie . " May smirk .

" Yeah ... Your Squirtle is a tough pokemon , he supprised me . "

" You think so ? I think my Squirtle is cute . " she said.

" Whatever you say May . See you later , " Drew turned away and waving his hand .

" Hey wait ! " she stopped him .

" What ? "

" Since we are at the same ship , why do we have to split ? " May smiled .

" So , you want to spend your time with me ? " Drew asked smirk .

" Well yeah . " she replied with small blush .

" Well you lucky if you want to spend time with me . " Drew flipped his frige .

" Shut up arrogant grasshead ! "

Then they spend their free time talking about the upcoming contest

" Maybe I 'll use squirtle for the first round and Eevee for round two . "

" Hmm ... " he said with a flat tone .

" Hey did you hear me ? " May asked angrily .

" Hmm ... " he said with a flat tone . Again . You can't tell he said yes or no.

" Drew , you're boring . " she said as she puffed out her cheeks .

" Hmm ... "

" I'm out from here . " May said turned away from him . Drew smirk .

" Wait . " he said.

" What ? " May asked angrily . she 's getting impatient.

" Wow wow , take it easy May . "

" Why should I ? " May still mad .

" Making fun of you is the best thing do , May " he said while smirk . May blushed .

" Why you- "

" Good afternoon , it was Announced that we had reached the Johto . Thank you for sailing with us . " said the announce .

" Did you heard that Drew ? We have arrived in Johto ! " May said cheerfully bring her stuff and pulled Drew 's hand to get out of the ship .

' Just now she was angry and now she is happy . May is weird . ' Drew said in his mind .

**JOHTO - OLIVINE HARBOR**

May keep pulled his hand until they are in front of the restaurant .

" Geez May , you can just tell me if you want to eat and go here . "

" you hungry too right ? Then I have shown the right place for us right ? " May smiling .

" May ? " Drew asked .

" What ? "

" Your hand . " he reminded .

" Oh ! Sorry! I did not mean to . " May really didn't Realize that she had pulled his hand .

" Whatever . Let's go inside . "

They entered the restaurant and looking for a place to sit and after that a waiter came to them .

" Good evening , are you ready to order ? " asked the waiter politely .

" I want spaghetti ! " May said cheerfully .

" I'm Lasagna . " Drew said calm .

" Okay , now what do you want to drink ? "

" I want white coffee . " May said.

" And I cappucino . " he said.

" Okay . Thank you for ordering . Please wait for your food . " Said the waiter and left them .

" Why you want to drink white coffee ? " Drew asked .

" Well I don't like bitter thing . White coffee just fine with me . " she said.

" May you're weird . " Drew said laughing at her .

" Everyone have different tastes , Drew . " she said hoped will stop Drew laughing at her .

" Hey Drew . "

" Hmm ... "

" What if we talk while waiting our food ? "

" Good idea . "

" Okay let's start with me , what's your favorite color ? " May asked .

" Green . "

" I knew it . You definitely like green . "

" Okay , now what's your favorite color May ? "

" Blue . "

" I think you like red May . "

" Everyone always say that . " she said. " Okay now answer my question . " she continued .

" There's a family Consisting of 5 boys and each boys has one sister . How many children in the family ? " May asked .

" 5 + 1 sister = 6 child . " Drew answered easily.

" Wow you're correct." May said amazed .

" Okay , my turn now . Which one is heavier ? Iron mass of 100 kg or 100 kg of cotton ? " Drew said smirk .

" Hmm . I think the iron one . " May said thinking .

" Think again May , both are 100 kg , so both are the same . " Drew said his flipped fringe .

" Oh yeah you're right Drew ! "

" This question was easy , anyone could answer Correctly . " he said smirking . May just about to say , but the waiter came to bring their food .

" Here's your order . Please enjoy you food . " said the waiter and left them . Drew formed his finger with a ' V ' . May is about to angry. Victory goes to Drew .

They enjoyed their dinner . after finishing their food , they paid for the meal . And out of that restaurant..

" Let's go to the Pokemon center . I'm tired , I want to lie down on the bed . " May said tiredly .

" Do You think the only one who is tired you ? Me too May ! "

A few minutes later they arrived at the pokemon center . Same as usual , there is always a Nurse Joy there .

" Welcome to the Pokemon Center . May I help you ? " asked Nurse Joy nicely .

" Yeah , do you think you can take care of my pokemon ? " Drew asked while handing his Pokemon to Nurse Joy .

" Mine too ! " May said handing her pokeball too .

" Of course , are you two decide to rest here ? " asked Nurse Joy .

" Yup! " May said.

" you two are lucky tonight . Because there was one room with two beds and a bathroom . "

" Finally! I can lie in bed ! " May said happily .

" Here's the key , it is number 24 . " Nurse Joy handed the key .

" Thank you Nurse Joy . " they said together .

" Good night , " replied Nurse Joy .

They are looking for their room , after they find it , Drew unlock the door .

" BED ! " May jump into bed and lie on it .

"You have to take a shower first May ... " he reminded .

" You first Drew . " she said lazily . Drew sighing and go to the bathroom first . After he finished , he looked at May .

" She's sleeping . " Drew said sweetdrop .

" May , wake up ! You have to take a shower ! " Drew pinched her cheek .

" Later mom ... 5 more minutes , hoammm ... "

" WAKE UP MAY ! AND I'M NOT YOUR MOM ! " he pinched her cheeks harder .

" YES MOM ! " May wake up and looked at who pinched her cheek .

" Don't touch my cheek like that Drew ! It hurts ... " May stroked her cheek .

" Then take a shower . " Drew said smirk .

With unsteady steps May walked to the bathroom . After finished , she saw Drew was sleeping .

" Good night Drew . " she said and then sleep .

* * *

Night passed and change in the morning. Drew wake up at seven, then he get up yawn and stretch his muscles. And preparing for shower.

After finished, he looked at May. She's still sleeping. Then he write a note and put it on the table and get out from the room.

One hour later May wake up and looked at the clock.

"Oh my! it's 8 o'clock!" said may hysterical.

"Whatever, lucky mom is not around." she said happily and decided to get up from the bed. Her eyes catched on a note on the table.

'to May

I'm out to practice.

From Drew'

Damn grasshead! He left May! And the note is really short, then May take a shower and out from the room. And not forget to lock it.

Drew is train his Roselia. Roselia lookspretty tired.

"Roselia, are you tired?" asked Drew.

"Roselia..." she said nodded.

"Okay, let's have a breakfast. It's already 8 o'clock." he said and returned his Roselia.

"Drew!" Drew looked behind him.

"What is it May?"

"How dare you leave me!" May said angrily.

"Well, you were sleeping. you looked tired so I decided not to wake you up." said Drew calm.

"Just wake me up next time okay?"

"Why should I? Because last night when I waking you, you said '5 more minutes mom...'" he mimicked May.

"Uhmmm... And what about your note? That's too short" May said changed the conversation.

"But you get the point right? I always said to the point." Drew said flip his fringe.

"Aaaa..." May run out of words.

"Whatever you want to say, let's have breakfast." Drew said and go back to pokemon center to had breakfast.

"Hey! Wait for mee!" said May follow Drew.

And now they had breakfast and feed their pokemon. After that May unfolded her folding bike.

"Hey, since when did you bring the folding bike?" asked drew surprised.

"I've brought from home." answered May.

"Why don't you just walk?"

"I prefer cycling than walking."

"Why did you buy a bike? It's seems new."

"Actually my older bike was destroyed by Ash's Pikachu." she said.

"If I were you, I'll have him to buy a new bike for me." said Drew flip his fringe.

"I was about to say that. But I know he can't buy a new one, so I make a deal."

"What's the deal?" asked Drew curious.

"Why do you want to know that badly?" May teased him.

"Just want to know."

"Okay okay I'll tell you, the deal is Ash had to take me home safely. And after that my adventure was begin."

"Oh sorry for listening. Your story was boring." Drew 's not bored just he's feel jealous with Ash and don't want to listened her.

"Hey! It's not boring! It's wonderful!"

"By the way, if you use bike, we will split up." he said.

"Why should split up? I cycle and you run." wrinkles appeared on Drew's head.

"I will be quickly exhausted if I do!"

"Then buy a new bike!" May answered.

"It will cost a money!" said Drew.

"So, is there a problem?" asked May.

"Hah... Fine, I'll buy a bike." he budge.

"I suggest to use a folding bike. And find the light one. So you can carry it everywhere."

"Well, you know a lot about bike." Drew said.

"Well, I love cycling!" May said happily.

After that they asked Nurse Joy the closest place that sells bikes.

"Oh that's quite far from here. The bike shop is in Goldenrod city." said Nurse Joy.

"What?" May said not believe what Nurse Joy said.

"Let me see the map." said Nurse Joy and look at the map.

"There's a good news and a bad new." said Nurse Joy.

"Let we heard it." said Drew.

"The good news is, there's a short cut to go to Goldenrod City. You two can take a short cut to the unknown forest."

"That's sounds fun!" said May cheerfully .

"Of course not airhead. And please continue Nurse Joy." said Drew.

"Okay, the bad news is the unknown forest is quite dangerous. You two should be careful. We still haven't investigate the forest." Nurse Joy warned them.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy! We have our pokemon!" said May happily.

"Hey wait. We should ask where's the pokemon contest in Johto!" said Drew.

"Oh yeah! You're right!" May remembered.

"Oh, in Goldenrod City there's a contest." said Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Okay! Let's going!" said May cheerfully and hit the road.

"Thanks for your help Nurse Joy." said Drew politely.

"No problem. Be careful." said Nurse Joy smile.

* * *

Then they decided to walk. May fold her bike again. She will use it until Drew has buy a bike. In the middle of their journey they feel something suspicious.

"Drew?" asked May.

"Hm?"

"Are you feel there is something strange?"

"I actually had been already felt something strange when we pass through this forest." replied Drew.

"I hope nothing strange is happen." she said.

"I hope too." he said.

After that, there's a tiny pokemon in front of them.

"Jiglypuff!" it said and started to sing.

"May! Close you ear!" shouted Drew.

"Jiggllyyypuufff~" it began to sing, luckly May and Drew close their ear.

"Jiglypuff!" it said.

"What are this Jigglypuff talking about?" May asked.

"Maybe this will work. Come out Roselia!" Drew said and threw his pokeball.

"Roselia." she said.

"Can you translate what that jigglypuff said?"

"Roselia!" she replied and walk to the Jigglypuff and start talk.

_"Why you were singing?" _asked Roselia

_"What do you mean? Aren't you the pokemon poacher?!" _Jigglypuff said angrily.

_"Nope. We are only passing through this forest to find a shortcut." _Roselia explaned.

_"I don't believe it! You must be one of them!" _said Jigglypuff not believed what she said and started to sing.

"Jigglyypuuufff~" it sing again.

"May! Close your ear again!" Drew panicked. But it's too late May is already fell asleep his Roselia too!

"Oh I'mm too laate." Drew said falters and fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Drew: What's wrong with this stupid Jigglypuff?! It piss me off!

May: Well yeah.

Haruruki: Yeah. Time for sleep hoamm~

Drew: Now she's asleep.

May: Let her sleep Drew. She's tired for writting this fic. Anyway, please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Haruruki: Hey this is the chapter 2!

Drew: Pfftt (Hold for not laughs) Hahaa! You only got 1 reviewer!

May: (Hit Drew's head) Shut up Drew. It's better than no review

Drew: But still (Flip his fringe)

Haruruki: Drew, can you make a fiction? (devil smile)

Drew: Uhmm... I'm out from here!

Haruruki: Hey get back here you jerk! May do the disclamer! (me chase Drew)

May: Sure Haru! Haruruki doesn't own Pokemon, enjoy reading~

* * *

(May's POV)

I woke up and find myself inside the cave. What's this cave? Ouch! My head hurt badly. Ah! I remembered! Where's that stupid Jigglypuff? I wanted to smash it! Then I looked at my side. Drew's still slepping. I should wake him up!

"Drew, wake up!" I shaking his shoulder.

"Hnn?" he groaned.

"Do you where we are?" I asked.

"I just woke up! Of course I don't know where we are!" he said a bit angry.

"Oh right." I said, "By the way, where's that stupid Jigglypuff? I want to smash it!" I said get ready to smash it.

"Forget about smash that Jigglypuff, now where's my Roselia?" he asked and started looking for his pokemon.

"Roselia!" she running toward Drew and hug him.

"Oh, thank godness! You're okay." he huged back his Roselia.

"Hey! It's not time for that, we should get out from this cave! I feel cold!" I said as I hugged my body for warmth. But it doesn't work.

"Well it's your problem. I'm always lucky." he said as he pointed his clothes.

"Lucky bastard." I said mad.

"Well, you talk too much. I want to get out from here." he said about to left me.

"Wait!" Then I followed him. But we were blocked.

"Jigglypuff!" it said madly.

"Roselia please translate what that little talk about." Roselia nodded.

_"Can you repeat it again?"_ Roselia asked.

_"I said, HEY WHERE YOU WANT TO GO?!"_ Roselia closed her ear, wait... She got?

_"We want to get out of here, we want to continue our journey. Now step aside."_ Roselia said calm but angry inside.

_"No! My leader told me to keep you here!"_ it said assertive.

_"Well, if you say so."_ then Roselia whispered to Drew.

"Oh, good thinking Roselia. May, get ready to battle!" Drew said to me.

"Okay, you got it!" I said and took my pokeball. And I gonna let Blaziken out.

"Go Blaziken!" I throw my pokeball.

"Blaze!" he said.

"Roselia use petal dance!" Drew said.

"Roselia!" it nodded and started attacking Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff!" it said hurt but still standing.

"Blaziken use double kick!" I said and Blaziken do as I told. He kicked Jigglypuff badly.

"Jigglyyypufff..." it started faint.

"Okay Roselia use solar beam!" he said. Then Roselia use solar beam at that Jigglypuff.

"Jigglyyy-pufff..." it said and fainted.

"We did it Drew!"

"But this is not over yet."

We passed that Jigglypuff, I fell great after smashed it. Then I saw Drew looked back. His face became strained.

"What's with that face?" I asked.

"Quit talking and run fast as you can!" he said and run faster.

"Hey! What's the problem?!" I asked wanted an explanation.

"Just look at yourself." then I looked at behind me! Oh my mew! There's a group of Jigglypuff chased us. The sweet began decreased on my forehead.

"Run for life!" I shouted myself and run faster. Even faster than him.

"MAY! STOP!" He shouted and I looked then I saw front of me there's a cliff. I braked to stop with my feet as hard as I could. But failed.

"DREW!" I shouted.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" he said panicked. My hand reached his hand and hold it tight. I'm lucky, and he pulled me. But those Jigglypuff still chasing us.

"Roselia, use solar beam!" Drew said as he pulled me. Once I was on the surface. Roselia use Solarbeam at the rock causing causing rocks to fall and hit those Jigglypuff.

"Run!" he said and pulled my hand as we saw a light. And then we're out from that cave. Yeah! I saw him regulate his breathing. I should thank to him.

"Thank you Drew. If you're not there, maybe I'm dead." then I saw him looked away and flipped his fringe.

"You should thank me, be gratefull." then I smiled to him.

"I will!" well mom, dad you guys send me an arrogant protector.

"If you finish talking, let's continue out journey." he said and lead the way.

(End of May's POV)

* * *

**JOHTO - GOLDENROD CITY**

They finally arrived at Goldenrod City. They arrived at 6 pm They're hoping the shop is still open.

"Excuse me, sir. Is the bike shop still open?" Drew asked to a passager.

"You lucky young man. The shop closed at 7 pm." he said.

"Thank you sir." Drew said and they went to the bike shop.

"Good evening, can I help you?" asked a seller.

"Yeah, I want to buy a folding bike." he said.

"Okay, Follow me upstairs please." the seller said and lead the way.

Then we saw various bikes. May widened her eyes.

"Don't you drool May." Drew warned May.

"I'm drooling now Drew." she said and looking around.

"So, young lady, you loves bike?" the seller asked.

"Yes sir!" May replied.

"Oh just call me Jack. Young man, which one do you want?" Jack asked Drew.

"Mine is red, Do not choose red!" May warned him.

"why do I have to choose the same color with you? What colors do you have Jack?" Drew asked.

"Every colors there!" he replied proudly.

"Wow! You're awesome Jack!" said May praise him.

"Of course I am!" he said proudly.

"Jack, are you alright?" Drew asked.

"Sorry, I'm a bit carried away, hahaha!"

"Mister, you're funny!" May said joined to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jack and May laugh together.

"Ehmm!" Drew calls attention.

"Oh! Sorry, you're still here. Okay which one?" asked Jack.

"The black one please."

"You have got a cool color young man!" Jack said.

"I think it's a plain color." Drew replied.

"Hurry up Drew, pay it already!" said her began impatient.

"Who the one makes me long to choose" Drew said glance at her.

"Just hurry! I want to eat!" then Drew bought his bike.

"Come back anytime!" the seller said waving his hand to them.

"I will!" May said cheerfully.

"I won't." Drew said waving his hand, make sure this is the last he visited his shop.

"Hey! Jack is a nice guy! If your bike broke, who will fix it?" May asked.

"Of course myself! And my bike never broke!" he said and ride his bike. Then May unfold her bike.

"Let's say hello!" May said and hit his new bike with hers.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Drew said angrily.

"That's the way to say hello to a new bike." May explained him.

"Well, that's your way." Drew said and pedaled his bike.

"Hey! Don't leave me! Grasshead!"

**JOHTO - GOLDENROD CITY (POKEMON CENTER)**

They parked their bike and don't forget to locked it. They entered the Pokemon Center.

"Good night, can I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, you can check my pokemon." and then they handed their pokeball.

"Okay wait a second." Nurse Joy took their pokeball and put it in the charge machine.

"Okay, your pokemon is healthy and ready to battle anytime." she said and handed their pokeball.

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"If I may ask, Where you come from?" asked her.

"Oh, we are from Olivine City. We got here by passing that unknown forest it's faster!" May said happily.

"Oh my! That's a dangerous forest for me. Nobody cross that forest before. But I glad you two okay, you guys should have dinner here." said Nurse Joy.

"We will." they said together.

They had dinner in Pokemon Center and not forget to feed their pokemon.

"Hey Drew, where are you going?" May asked him.

"I'm gonna ask Nurse Joy about the contest."

"I'm with you." she said and followed him.

"Hi again Nurse Joy!" said May

"Oh, hello you two, what can I help this time?"

"We want to ask about contest here. Can you register me?" asked Drew.

"Hey me too!"

"Okay, the contest is in 2 days. What category you want to enter?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Wait... What?" asked may confiused.

"Let me explained. In Johto, we have a different type category, like cool, beauty, tough, cute and smart." said Nurse Joy.

"Oh, that's new for me." said May.

"Yeah me too."

"Excuse me, where are you from?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh, we are from Hoenn." answered May.

"And your name?"

"I'm May and this grasshead name is Drew." Drew ready to punch her.

"Oh! I know you two! You two are top coordinator in Hoenn! And a rival!" she recalled.

"Yeah, you can say that." Drew said.

"Okay, what category are you two gonna enter?"

"Maybe with my pokemon..." May thinking. "I'm gonna enter beauty contest!"

"I'm gonna enter the cool one." said Drew.

"Okay..." she typed on the computer. "Here are your contest pass." she said handed the contest pass.

"Okay, thanks a lot Nurse Joy." May smiled.

"Not a problem." she smiled back.

"Oh wait! Can we have a room please?" May asked.

"Yup, you guys gonna get number 14. Good night." she said and give them the key.

"Good night Nurse Joy!"

This time May lead the way to find to room. She looked excited.

"May, are you alright?" Drew asked.

"I'm really fine!" she said.

"Look, I know you excited, but don't loose you cool." He smirk at her.

"Can it grasshead!"

Then May unlocked the room, and put her backpack on her bed. She feel tired today.

"Can I be more tired than this?" she asked herself.

"Well, you can I you keep talking." he said and does his stuff.

"Yeah, like hell if I did." said May. Then Drew entered the bathroom.

"Wow the water is warm." he said as he turned on the shower.

"I WANT THE FIRST WHO SHOWER!" May screamed. Then Drew lock the door.

"Ah-ah~ I'm first!" he said smirking.

"Lucky bastard grasshead!"

While waiting, May realised her pokemon.

"Come out team!" she said, Blaziken, Squirtle and Eevee look confused.

"Okay, let me explained this contest rules." she said to her pokemon about the category and said if she entered the beauty one. Then all her pokemon nodded and thinking about what combination should they use.

"We should get up early than grasshead so we can find a good place for practice before him!" then her pokemon crowd happily cannot wait for the practice.

*Click!*

The door was unlocked and Drew finished shower.

"Okay, while I shower, you guys can talk about upcoming contest." May said to her team and her pokemon nodded. While May take a shower her pokemon began to speak.

_"Okay... Let's start our meeting!"_ said Blaziken.

_"Hey! I don't want you to be the boss!"_ Squirtle complained.

_"Oh come on! It's a cool thing to say."_ he said.

_"Well, I don't mind if I'm not chosen."_ said Eevee.

_"Don't say that Eevee, where's your spirit?"_ asked Blaziken.

_"I only used once but you two always chosen."_ she said sadly.

_"What you need is practices and combination your moves."_ said Squirtle.

_"Yeah you're right."_ she said.

_"What combination should I make?"_ Squirtle asked wonder.

_"I'm gonna use a new combination."_ said Blaziken.

_"Oh really? What combination?"_ asked Squirtle.

_"First I'm gonna use ember in front of the judges when they amazed with the fire, the I use blaze kick to dismiss the ember."_ Blaziken said dreamly.

_"Quit dreaming man,"_ Squirtle reminded him.

_"I'm never stop dreaming."_ Blaziken said proudly.

_"If I am chosen, first I'm gonna use bubble, then I use ice beam to freeze the bubble. That's gonna be awesome!"_ Squirtle said with shining eyes.

_"You two are great! You can decide what moves you gonna use."_ said Eevee.

_"Well, I'm use a random moves actually."_ said Blaziken.

_"Yeah, we just use a random moves. We make a random combination moves."_ continued squirtle.

_"Really?"_ asked Eevee.

_"Yup! Let me show you tommorow."_ said Blaziken and saw his trainer finished shower.

"have you guys discussed about the contest?" asked May.

"Blaze!" he nodded.

"Squir squirtle!" he nodded.

"Eevee..." she said shook her head.

"Oh my, what's wrong Eevee?" asked May.

"It's seems Eevee wants to combine a moves, but she doesn't know what moves she can combine." said Drew explained to her.

"Oh... Is that true Eevee?" asked May.

"Eevee..." she nodded.

"Well let's sleep early tonight, and tomorrow, we gonna practice!" May said gives her a spirit.

"Eevee!" she replied.

* * *

The next morning May wake up at 5. She tooked her pokeballs and go practice. After she find a good spot she realised her pokemon.

"Come on out everyone!"

"Blaziken."

"Squirtle."

"Eevee."

"Are you guys ready?" asked May. Then her pokemon replied with their language.

"Okay, let's start warming!" then they warmed up. They stretches their bodies.

"Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Finish!" said May.

"Okay now I want Squirtle help Eevee practice." Squirtle and Eevee looked confused.

"Oh sorry, I mean. I want Squirtle to help Eevee to practice her moves, so she can make a combination." May explained.

"Squirtle!" he nodded.

"Good now Blaziken come with me." then Blaziken followed May and leave them.

_"Okay, where should we start?"_ said Squirtle.

_"I'm only good at shadow ball._" she said.

_"Don't worry, even you only mastered that moves and if you combinated with the other moves that should be fine."_ said Squirtle.

_"Really?"_ asked Eevee.

_"Yup! But you need a lot to practice."_ Squirtle warned her.

_"No problem!"_ she replied firmly.

And then they began to practice.

* * *

"Blaziken, do you think you can do it?" asked May.

"Blaze." he nodded but didn't like the idea. His hands tied by rope.

"Oh come on." she said with a begging.

"Blaze..." he nodded again.

"Good, you're the hostage and I'm the criminal." now May wore like team Magma clothes. (where did she get the clothes?)

May and Blaziken hide in the bushes, they saw Squirtle and Eevee practice.

_"Come on. one more time!"_ said Squirtle. Then Eevee replied her new combination.

_"Hyeahh!"_ she said and do it again.

_"Well, that was better."_ Squirtle said with a smile. "Okay, ready Blaziken? NOW!" then May and Blaziken come out.

_"Hahaha! I'm team magma grunt and your friend here as a hostage!"_ said May.

_"Help me guys!"_ Blaziken said pretended he could't break it.

_"Don't worry Blaziken, now Eevee, use your new combination!"_ said Squirtle.

_"Huh? but I haven't mastered it!"_ she said panicked.

_"It's clutch time!"_ he said and Eevee nodded.

_"Hyyeeaahh!"_ she said and use her new combination, she make 6 shadow ball and direct it to the sky while May and Blaziken looked at her shadow ball in the sky, Eevee used dig and took Squirtle inside.

_"Hey! What are you doing? It's not what you practicing!"_ said Squirtle angrily.

_"Just go inside If you don't want to hit explosion!"_ after that the shadow ball explode and the explosion hit May and Blaziken. After smoke began to disappear, Eevee back to the surface with Squirtle and saw clothes May disguise loose and Blaziken burnt.

_"Oh my, it's May!"_ said Eevee panicked and ran toward her trainer.

"Ahh... Great job Eevee." May said then passed out.

"Eevee!" she said panicked.

_"We must go back to the pokemon center."_ said Blaziken and carried May in his back, Squirtle and Eevee nodded.

**GOLDENROD CITY - POKEMON CENTER**

Blaziken and the other hurried went to the pokemon center and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Oh my, what happended?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Blaze! Blaze!" Blaziken said panicked.

"Okay, are you her pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked and they nodded.

"Okay Blaziken, follow me you two stay here." said Nurse Joy.

_"This is all my fault."_ said Eevee felt guilty.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Haruruki: Yeah! My first cliff hanger!

May: Hey! I was hit by an explosion! Can you explain what happened to me?

Haruruki: Don't worry, you're the protagonist. You should be fine.

May: Fiew... (wiping sweat)

Drew: Is this a new way to train your pokemon?

May: Well but my Eevee can made shadow ball and explouded it!

Drew: Whatever, and please don't review.

May: Reviewers please don't listen to him.

Haruruki: Yeah! Don't listen to him! And I'm waiting for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruruki: Hey, chapter 3 already shown up!

Drew: Yeah, don't tell me when I already know.

May: Drew, can you just shut up, this time do the disclamer!

Haruruki: Yeah! This time, you do the disclamer!

Drew: Whatever. Haruruki never own pokemon. Don't enjoy~

May: Reviewers, forget about him, enjoy~

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I woke up at 6 and May's not here. I'm not suprised. I feel like going out. Looks like there's a problem, when I'm at the lobby, I saw a red pokemon carrying his trainer and saw Nurse Joy running to the room for treatment. When I saw that red pokemon's back, I saw he carried a girl with green bandana. Sweat began to stream down on my forehead. The only girl who wore a bandana is May.

"Blaziken, please put her in bed, I'll begin to examine her." said Nurse Joy with a serious look and Blaziken nodded.

"Hey, are you May's Blaziken?" I asked him.

"Blaze..." he nodded with a sad tone.

"Who's the girl's that you carried name? Is it May?" I asked and hoping it's not her.

"Blaze..." he nodded again.

"What happened to her?" I asked panicked and saw Blaziken cannot explained with pokemon language.

"Oh right, come on out Roselia!"

"Roselia."

"Please translate what Blaziken trying to say." said Drew.

"Roselia." she nodded.

_"Hey Blaziken, what's going on?"_ asked Roselia.

_"My trainer hit by explosion."_ he said.

_"How did that happened?"_

_"While we were practicing, May have an idea to train Eevee. she was disguised as a bad guy and I'm as hostage, when Eevee saw me and May, she attacked at May with her new move. And her new move explode and hit me and May, I'm fine but May is badly injured. I ran as fast as I could to went here. The end."_ said Blaziken.

_"I feel bad for your trainer."_ said Roselia.

_"Yeah, but May's a great trainer. Because of her disguise, Eevee learned a new combination moves."_ he said positive thinking. I saw Blaziken finished explained.

"Okay, now explain to me." I said to Roselia.

"Roseliaaa... Rose Roselia!" she explained.

"Ah, I see but still I worried about her."

"Roselia." she began to comforted me.

"Blaze, blaziken." he said pointed the waiting room.

"Okay, let's wait the examine in the waiting room."

(End of Drew's POV)

"Hey Blaziken, is May gonna be okay?" he asked Blaziken.

"I hope. Don't giving up on hope." he said.

"We won't, right Eevee?" he tried to cheer Eevee.

"..." she don't said any word.

"It looks like she still feels guilty." said Blaziken.

"Yeah, you're right." replied Sqiurtle.

"Eevee, don't upset. And that move's great." said Blaziken.

"It's great and hit her." she's still felt guilty.

"Yeah, it hit her but looks like she already knew the risks." said Blaziken.

"What?"

"Yeah, from the beggining I don't like her idea. But she really want to do it. She doesn't care if she hit with your moves."

"..." she's still guilty.

"Remember what she said? You did a great job." then Eevee raised her head.

"Yeah, you're right." she said.

"Good, now let's wait for her. " said Blaziken and sat.

* * *

It's already 8 am and 2 hours flies and Nurse Joy still haven't out from the treatment room. Drew and the other pokemon still worried. And then Nurse Joy came.

"How's her?" asked Drew worried.

"She's fine but don't touch her exposed burns."

"I won't. Thanks Nurse Joy." then Drew and other pokemon hurried to her room.

"May!" he saw May sat on her bed and watching TV in the room.

"Hey don't shout! I'm watching TV now." she said angrily.

"Thank godness, you're okay."

"I am." she said proudly.

"So, this is how to train your pokemon?' Drew asked to her.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Well, your way is dangerous. If I were you, I never use that way." he said and sitting on the chair then Eevee shown up.

"Eevee!" she hug her trainer.

"Ugh, right now don't touch me. It little hurt." she feel pain.

"Eevee..." she feel guilty again and stop hughing her.

"It's alright. I'm happy that you learned a new combination, Squirtle you did a great job too for helping her and Blaziken." May praised and her pokemon nodded.

"So, May are you still wanna to compete the contest with your condition?" asked Drew.

"Yup, this burn is nothing for me!" she said.

"What about your Eevee hug you? It's still hurt right?"

"Well yeah, but I come from far and if I'm not going to compete, I'll disappoint my parents." she said.

"Well, you're right. But you can't practice with you pokemon." he said.

"Blaziken can lead me to walk, so there's no problem." she replied.

"Well, I'm going to have breakfast. Later." Drew about to leave the room.

"Hey wait! I haven't breakfast yet!" she said.

"So what?" he flipped his fringe.

"Can you bring the breakfast to me? I can't walk" she asked.

"But you said that Blaziken can lead you to walk." he smirk to her.

"Urgh, you're right..." she ran out of words. "Blaziken, lead me to walk please." Blaziken nodded and put May's hand on his shoulder.

"I can walk! Thanks Blaziken!" she said happily.

"Blaze blaze" Blaziken just shook his head to his childish trainer.

* * *

After a good breakfast May and her pokemon about to leave pokemon center to train again but there's Nurse Joy.

"Hey May, where do you want to go?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Of course practice."

"You have to go back again at 12 noon! I have to give you some medicine." she warned her.

"No problem." she replied go outside.

"Don't push yourself if you can't walk!" she shouted to make sure May heard her. And then Drew appeared.

"Drew, can you watch her? I'm not sure she is gonna be alright."

"She had her pokemon with her. I don't need to watch her." he replied.

"Last time she with her pokemon and hit by explosion."

"she is too sloppy. But I think you're right, I should watch her." and Drew leave pokemon center.

"Good."

Blaziken keep lead her to walk. May trying hard to keep his steps.

"Blaziken, slow down..."

"Blaze." he replied and slowed down. May decided to practice in the meadow."

"Okay, this is a good place to train." she sat down on the branch and let Squirtle and Eevee out.

"Squirtle!"

"Eevee!"

"Okay, ready to practice?" her pokemon replied with spirit.

"Good, Blaziken now show your new combination." Blaziken nodded, he use ember and end it with blaze kick.

"That was awesome! But I think there is less..." May thinking. "Why don't you use fire spin? I think it's more beautiful than ember." Blaziken nodded, now he use fire spin then blaze kick." May shooked her head little.

"That's better but still less..." May thinking again. "Aha! Use fire spin and end it with sky uppercut!" Blaziken did as she told. He let fire and spinning from his mouth. This time the fire spinning perfectly, then he used sky uppercut. May's eyes sparkled.

"That's awesome Blaziken! That's perfect!" Blaziken replied with enjoy.

"Nice combo May."

"Drew? What are you doing here?" asked May confused.

"Well, just to watch you. I don't think you're gonna be okay so I'm here." explained Drew.

"For what?" May still confused why he's here.

"I'm here to watching you! Just look at you! Your wound has not completely healed!"

"Oh, so. Are you worried about me?" Drew blushed a little.

"Well, yeah." he flipped his fringe to keep cool.

"Oh, now I get it." she put her index finger under her chin. "But you should practice too for you contest!" she continued.

"Of course I knew it! I'm watching as I practice."

"Okay but don't bother me." said May. "Of course not airhead."

Then two of them practice on the meadow, Blaziken done with his combo and now it's Squirtle time.

"Squirtle are you ready?" Squirtle nodded. "Good, now show me your combo." Squirtle use bubble and then ice beam.

"Sweet! That's perfect! My eyes don't stop sparkling." she said with sparkling eyes.

"Squirtle." he said your welcome with shyly.

"Okay, now Eevee." May looked at her. "Are you ready?"

"Eevee" she replied happily.

"Good, show me your new combination!" Eevee nodded and shown her new combination. She used echoed voice. May's pokemon and her amazed with her echo, May feeling her heart calm same with the other. She keep echoing and slowly used shadow ball toward the sky and this time the shadow ball didn't explouded but turn into beautiful fireworks. And with sweet she ended echoing.

"Eevee, you know what?" May began to shed tears. "That's so beautiful." Blaziken and Squirtle proud of their friend. Certainly squirtle. May ran with her bad wound and hugged Eevee.

"You did a great job. I'm so proud of you!" May felt pain to her wound, but her heart is happy.

"Eevee!" she said happily. Drew saw all of that.

"May, don't touch-" Blaziken knew what he gonna to said, he holding Drew's shoulder said everything is gonna be alright. Drew couldn't help but smiled at May and Eevee.

"Well done May." he said after they finished hugging.

"Thanks, but credit goes to Eevee. I didn't trained her. She learned that moves by herself."

"Eevee." she shook her head.

"What's wrong Eevee?" asked May confused.

"She said that you and your pokemon helped her to training." Drew explained to May.

"Oh right, all of us!" and then May hugged her team.

"Well, let's continued our practice. Let's go Absol, just a little more."

"Absol." he nodded, May's pokemon began tired with practice and they decided to watched Drew's practice as eating.

"Wow! That's cool Drew!" said May.

"Of course." he flipped his fringe.

"You're gonna be alright with your contest." said May.

"Yup, your's too May."

"Hey the sky is getting dark. Let's continued our practice tommorow." said May and returning her pokemon to their pokeball. except Blaziken.

"Yeah, you're right." Drew returning his pokemon too.

May and Drew decided went to pokemon center back. May feels something is weird.

"I think I forgeting something." May thinking.

"AH! Your medicine! You should came back to the pokemon center at 12 am!" Drew reminded May.

"Oh my! Blaziken hurry!" he nodded and lead her faster.

**GOLDENROOD CITY - POKEMON CENTER**

"Where she is?" Nurse Joy asked to herself.

"I'm sure May forget about her medicine." she said sadly. "I'm believe if May's forget but Drew. Huh... I think they both forget." she sighed. Then the door opened.

"Sorry Nurse Joy! I forget about my medicine!" May still fixed her breathing. Drew's too.

"I told you Drew to not forget." she said to him.

"Sorry Nurse Joy." Drew bowed his head. He saw May not bow her head so with angry he bowed May's head with his hand.

"We are sorry Nurse Joy." Drew and May said together. Nurse Joy saw both of them bowed their body. She sighed.

"Okay but don't do it again." with happily May stopped bow but Drew still bowed his body.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" she said holding Nurse Joy's hand with a big smile.

"May you're such an airhead." He stopped bow.

"Shut up Drew."

"Okay May, because you're late you must drink this medicine and go to bed early!" said Nurse Joy warned her.

"Aw... But I don't like sleep early." she groaned.

"But that's the deal for you to get better." she said. With heavy May said "Alright."

"Good, now go to your room. Blaziken lead her to walk and Drew bring her dinner, and do not let she out of her bed!" Nurse Joy gave Drew her medicine

"Yes ma'am!" Drew the bowed and put his hand in front of his forehead.

"Glad to heard that, Blaziken lead your trainer to her room!" Nurse Joy ordered.

"Blaze!" he replied and lead her to walk.

"Hey, I'm still want to walking around! Blaziken don't listen to her!" she tried to let go Blaziken. But Blaziken hold her tight. May groaned.

"Aww... You're mean." she stopped tried. She know it's useless. Drew laughed a little.

"I'll get your dinner. Just you wait in the room okay?" Drew smirk at her. "Fine." she answered.

After Blaziken entered her room she put his trainer on her bed.

"Why did you not obey my?" May asked with sad. "Blaze." he said it's for your own sake.

"I think all of you are right." she sighed and.

*Click*

"This is your dinner May." said Drew brought her dinner and gave it to her.

"Yeah thanks." she about to took a spoon.

"Nurse Joy told me to feed you. Now say ahh..." he began to feed her.

"Ahh..." she opened her mouth small. Drew blushed a little.

"Open your mouth bigger May." he ordered May. Then she opened it bigger.

"Good, now get ready for the second one." he said with a sweet tone. May just groaned.

After Drew finished feeding May, he handed her drink. She began to gulp it down.

"Thanks a lot Drew." she said sleepy.

"What? Already sleepy?" he asked smirking.

"Just shut your mouth Drew. I'm tired." said May.

"Okay good night May." Drew stroked her head. May just closed her eyes and blushed as red as a tomato.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Haruruki: Aaww... How sweet~

Drew: Why I should feed her?

May: Yeah why?

Haruruki: Because this is romance fanfic!

Drew: Well, your face is cute when I feed you.

May: What did you said?

Drew: Uhm, your face is like a Jynk when I feed you.

May: Hey! I'm not like a Jynx! (start hit Drew)

Haruruki: Awww... You guys are the cutest couple~ Please review~


End file.
